


Игры, которые мы выбираем

by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage and Discipline, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Даже если со стороны это выглядит по другому, главное для них — обоюдное согласие...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Игры, которые мы выбираем

У Локи никогда раньше не было такого: хотеть забрать себе живое существо всё целиком. И чтобы никто в мире не смел тянуть к этому, принадлежащему Локи, руки. Даже смотреть в его сторону. Но вот Старк, стоящий у стены в простой серой футболке, с поднятым руками и опущенной головой, и все хладнокровие Локи летит к йотунам.

Связать и поставить на колени? Приковать к той самой стене? Завязать глаза, заткнуть уши и рот и... Что «и», Локи додумывать уже не стал, просто шагнул к Старку.

Одновременно с этим шагом Тони невольно вздрогнул, резко выдохнув приоткрытым ртом, — но не пошевелился, только кончики пальцев еле заметно дёрнулись, выдавая внутреннюю дрожь. Не от страха, нет. Но он так отвык перед кем-то снимать броню — во всех смыслах. Показывать свою уязвимость, свою никем не видимую хрупкость, сбрасывать бремя ответственности за что-либо вообще — даже за себя самого.

Локи усмехнулся, заметив непроизвольную дрожь Тони. Кому-то его ухмылка могла показаться зловещей, уничижительной, но Локи был уверен, что Старк поймёт его правильно. Уже понял, если судить по довольно заметной выпуклости в паху. Поганец опять не надел нижнее белье, и маленькое мокрое пятнышко притягивало взгляд Локи как магнит. Кто-то заслужил наказание. Кто-то очень сильно хочет быть наказанным, и, о... кто Локи такой, чтобы отказать своему своевольному смертному в этом?

Если бы Тони мог прочитать мысли Локи, он бы очень удивился. Конечно, он забыл надеть бельё, потому что очередное гениальное изобретение потребовало бежать в лабораторию прямо в четыре утра, а кто при этом думает, что успел надеть и что не успел? Подумать, кто может обидеться из-за того, что от него в четыре утра вскочили и куда-то побежали, тоже было некогда, вот и... Но сейчас лаборатория могла подождать. В отличие от коварного йотуна, стоящего слишком близко.

Локи смотрел на Старка и не мог решить, чего ему больше хочется. У него такое бывало крайне редко и — что удивительно — только с Тони. Даже в их первую встречу, сжимая Тони горло, он не мог понять, что лучше: выбросить своенравного мидгардца в окно — или впиться губами в такие, казалось бы, мягкие даже на вид губы. Вот странное дело, Старк был Железным Человеком не только из-за костюма, уж Локи ли не знать об этом, но его губы... И ресницы... И завитки волос на затылке... Как удержаться от искушения и не дотронуться нежно, не провести, едва касаясь, по ним рукой?

Тони прикрыл глаза и невольно потёрся головой о его ладонь. От ласковых прикосновений он невольно расслабился и даже рискнул немного опустить одну руку, дотронувшись кончиками пальцев до запястья Локи.

И тут же зелёные ленты скользнули по ладоням, притягивая их наверх и друг к другу. Локи, уже не таясь, повёл руками вниз, позволяя лентам скользить по телу смертного, пеленая его. Проследил вены на шее, потёр ареолы сосков, дождался, пока они припухнут под его требовательными пальцами, и только после этого, огладив бока и живот, притерся близко-близко и, наклонившись к уху Старка, прошептал: 

—Так, так, так... Опять недоспал и... До сих пор не ел? Кажется, мы договаривались, Старк? И что прикажешь теперь с тобой делать, м?

От неожиданности Тони дёрнулся всем телом, широко открыв глаза, но прохладные пальцы уже скользили дальше, заставив его зажмуриться и вжаться в стену, вздрагивать и сбиваться с дыхания от каждого удачного прикосновения.

— П-по-моему, — сбивчиво выдохнул он так же в ухо Локи, — ты меня н-не кормить с-собрался...

Локи лишь усмехнулся на это, и…

В руках у него материализовалась золотая тарелка, в центре которой гордой горкой возлежали неизвестные науке Мидгарда тушёные овощи. Следом около бедра Тони объявился высокий столик, заставленный изумрудной посудой, всякими кувшинчиками, судочками и сотейничками.

— Закрой глаза — открой рот, — с вредной улыбкой велел Локи, накалывая на изящную вилку первый кусочек.

Пока Локи материализовывал тарелку, вилку и всё остальное, Тони прерывисто выдохнул и расслабился, прикрыв глаза. Но когда он их открыл, происходящее резко изменило курс.

— Э... — Дыхание всё ещё сбивалось. Тони пару раз сжал и разжал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться, и указал взглядом на свою смятую футболку и не желающую исчезать выпуклость в штанах. — Вот ты думаешь... ты меня на еду настроил?..

— И на крепкий сон после оной, — иногда в Локи просыпался наследный принц Асгарда, или редкостный зануда и засранец в одном лице, и он вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, начинал выражаться в стиле Тора. — Ибо сила истинного благородного мужа — в том, что он ест и с кем возлежит. Ну а коли не может он сам справиться с выданной норнами долей, то его Господину следует указать и направить его на верный путь. Так что ешь и не выпендривайся, — закончил Локи абсолютно нормально.

Тони нервно облизнул губы, а в круглых тёмных глазах отразилась такая печаль, какой, наверное, Асгард не видел никогда. «Наш девиз непобедим — возбудим и не дадим». Стоило настроиться, и тут... Впрочем, когда и для кого было сюрпризом переменчивое настроение Локи? 

— Я вообще думал, — проворчал Тони, приличия ради прожевав предложенный кусочек, — что ты собираешься меня облапать. И был, заметь, не против.

— А кто сказал, что я против? — удивился Локи. — Но одно другому не мешает. Так что ешь, Старк. Ложечку за шибари, ложечку за петтинг, ложечку за минет. Будешь хорошим мальчиком — и я, возможно, забуду, как ты нёсся от меня сегодня ночью... Ты же хочешь, чтобы я забыл? Вот и старайся.

И куда только делась вселенская печаль, когда Тони от этого предложения в своей обычной манере закатил глаза, продолжая, впрочем, жевать. Можно ли быть одновременно привязанным, обиженным и наглым? Запросто, если ты Железный Человек. Впрочем, Локи это умел не хуже.

И как любил повторять Тор, ночь ещё молода, а значит, Тони совсем не стоило расслабляться. Ну, если только в районе задницы. 

Локи хитро усмехнулся и наколол на вилку следующий кусочек. Ночь и вправду только начиналась, и он совсем не собирался её торопить.


End file.
